heiseiriderfandomcom-20200215-history
Sougo Tokiwa
Sougo Tokiwa is the protagonist of Kamen Rider Zi-O. Sougo is a young adult who dreams of becoming a king and leading the world to prosperity and happiness. With the arrival of Woz, Geiz Myokoin and Tsukuyomi, he glimpses into his future as Oma Zi-O, a ruthless tyrant with the power of all Kamen Riders, and makes an effort to create a brighter future for himself and mankind. History Early life On April 24, 2009, Sougo takes a trip with his parents, Sotaro and Namie Tokiwa. Halfway through the ride, time is stopped by the Time Jacker Swartz, who hijacks the bus and causes Tsukasa to lose grip on the wheel. After a violent confrontation, Sougo is eventually teleported away with the children in the bus, which crashes in a tunnel, killing everyone still on board. Sougo awakens with the children from the bus ride, to find the city attacked by a legion of Dai Mazines. Time stops mysteriously, allowing Sougo to rescue Hiryu Kakogawa, who was in the bus with him, and destroy a Dai Mazine with his own willpower. Sougo is then approached by Swartz, who makes him an offer to become king. He accepts, and his memories are altered by Swartz so he will remember the day as a dream. Sougo is then dropped at site of the bus crash and admitted into a hospital. After being discharged, he moves in with his uncle Junichiro Tokiwa. After the incident, Sougo grows up with aspirations of royalty so intense, he spends most of his childhood isolated and friendless. At some point, he receives a toy robot and doodles "will be the king", in English, on its back. While in elementary school, he befriends Tsutomu Tsuzumiya, a boy with dreams of becoming an Oni, and the two bond over their "absurd" dreams. At a later date, Sougo injures himself while playing at a park, but no one comes to his aid except for an unnamed high schooler eventually nicknamed "Miss Sailor". After playing with the girl, the two go their separate ways and Sougo develops a crush on her that lasts into his teens. In his teenage years, he attends Hikarigamori High School, with excellent grades in History but poor grades in Physics. Birth of Zi-O Sometime in 2018, Sougo finds a blank Ridewatch on the seat of his bicycle. Unaware of its origins, he ignores the watch. Later that day, while cycling, he's approached by Woz, who cryptically warns him of a red robot headed his way. He eventually is chased down by Geiz Myokoin from his red Time Mazine, but is saved by Tsukuyomi, who is piloting her own. While chased through time by Geiz, Sougo is informed of the Ridewatch's powers and his future as the tyrant Oma Zi-O. Sougo eventually falls off Tsukuyomi's Time Mazine in the chase, and lands in the World of Build. Sougo is taken into the Nascita café by Sento Kiryu and Ryuga Banjo, where he realizes he's time-traveled to 2017. While there, he encounters Another Build and transforms into Zi-O for the first time, defeating the Another Rider with the Zikan Girade. However, the monster returns. Sougo searches for Sento to enlist his help, only to find history changed and Sento no longer a Kamen Rider. He eventually obtains the Build and Cross-Z Ridewatches and destroys Another Build for good before returning to 2018. Meeting with Emu Hojo Now under Geiz and Tsukuyomi's watch, Sougo finds Another Ex-Aid attacking his classmate, Owada, while he plays an "unwinnable" GENM handheld game. After taking the student to a local hospital, he looks for leads on Another Ex-Aid until Woz clues him to take the wounded student to Seito University Hospital, where Emu Hojo works. At the hospital, Sougo asks Hiiro Kagami about the "unwinnable game". He eventually obtains a cheat code for the game, and defeats Another Ex-Aid alongside Geiz within the handheld's Game Area. After Ora intervenes to steal Emu's powers, Sougo investigates Another Ex-Aid's attacks. He travels back to 2016, after being attacked in the timestream by Heure, where he attempts to console Another Ex-Aid's host Iida and eventually defeats Another Ex-Aid with the Ex-Aid Ridewatch. Amanogawa High disappearances Back in 2018, Sougo investigates the disappearances of several local high school girls. After fighting Another Fourze at Amanogawa High School, he is cryptically informed by Woz to look for a "shooting star". He later finds Another Fourze's apparent next victim, Karin Yamabuki, being attacked by Masato Kusaka, only to be saved by Another Fourze, who escapes. Sougo searches for Amanogawa High's Kamen Rider Club on Woz's clue, and receives the Fourze Ridewatch from club president Chuta Osugi. He time-travels with Geiz to 2011, where they defeat Another Fourze, only for the monster to change into Another Faiz and back, then escape. After visiting Takumi Inui, Sougo offers to guard Karin from Another Fourze but is rejected. He later rushes to an apartment complex where the monster is attacking, and Kusaka interferes to kill Karin only to be interrupted by Takumi, who hands Sougo the Faiz Ridewatch. Sougo hands the Ridewatch to Geiz, and goes off to defeat Another Fourze in 2018 while Geiz defeats Another Faiz in 2003. Later, he rushes to hand blank Ridewatches to Takumi and Gentaro Kisaragi, having forgotten to do so until Tsukuyomi asked him. Conflict with Kuroto Dan Sougo returns to 2018 to find Kuroto Dan has become Another OOO, established his own micronation and dubbed himself its king. After Geiz investigates the incident and obtains the Genm Ridewatch in 2016, Sougo infiltrates Dan's army as a false collaborator. He finds Eiji Hino and Hina Izumi held as hostages and obtains the OOO Ridewatch from Eiji, which he uses to free the hostages, defeat Dan and destroy the Another OOO Watch. Weaponizing a time loop After the battle at Kuroto Dan's castle, Geiz decides to leave Sougo's group. Sougo, feeling he needs Geiz's help to become a good king, goes after him. While searching with Tsukuyomi, Sougo finds Geiz being thrown into the Helheim Forest by Another Gaim. He then takes one of Another Gaim's victims to the hospital, and asks Tsukuyomi to return to 9-to-5 without him. Sougo meets Tsukuyomi at 9-to-5 faster than she expects, and is dragged to a Team Baron dancing show. Sougo, from three days into the future, appears and teams up with his present self to fight Another Gaim, only to prevent Present Sougo from finishing him off. Future Sougo explains he needs to be in two places at once to get Geiz out of the Helheim Forest. Present Sougo goes off to retrieve the Gaim and Kodama Ridewatches from Kouta Kazuraba at Drupers, now a regular human, only for the Gaim Ridewatch to be stolen back by Swartz and tossed into Helheim Forest. The Kodama Ridewatch activates and chases the Gaim watch into Helheim to pass it on to Geiz, who uses it to escape. Now with the Gaim Ridewatch, Present Sougo time-travels to 2013 to face Another Gaim, and defeats the monster in that time. Sougo's breakout plan earns Geiz's reluctant trust, but the extent of his time-traveling seems to damage time and space, as Woz immediately finds the Oma Chronicle has changed.